Regret Has No Place Here
by HaloHunter89
Summary: When she doesn't see him with the rest of them her heart is in her throat and that dread she'd felt earlier comes back. Michonne's words echoing in her ears sending her on a mission. [Prompt]


**Prompt. Season four. Immediately after they come back from the Big Spot run.**

When the gates opened with sharp snap that thunder echoed overhead it caused her to pause. Eyes on the sky as lightning forked through it. The sight made the hair on the back of her neck raise and her breathing to pick up. Clouds were rolling in and the air felt heavy; a bad omen if ever there was one.

With those thoughts her eyes searched the returning group. Michonne was the first she saw. Her look was grim and her stride broken. Nothing like she was use to seeing. It made her almost frantic as she searched for the one person she had to know was safe. More and more people were coming back up to the prison but she didn't see _him_. Where was he?

"Carol." Michonne's voice was soft.

Carol looked over and swallowed. Michonne stared at her for a long moment before her own eyes sought out Rick. He was laughing with Carl oblivious to the look the woman next to her was giving him. It made Carol's heart ache. Reaching out she caught Michonne's hand and gripped it tightly. The return of said grip had her smiling slightly. It wasn't her usual bright smile but she was trying but it was hard with the clash of thunder in the distance and that same forking lightning telling her something happened.

"Where is he?" Carol forced out.

Michonne finally looked back at her. "He's not bit." She stepped closer and caught Carol in a firmer grip. "It was close. I watched him almost die and I'm still not sure how he survived." Her voice was strained and her eyes turned glassy. "I know things between you two are….Carol don't waste this time. He almost died today and if that'd been Rick I know exactly what I'd regret."

With that she walked off towards Rick. Carol watched her go for a moment. Rick was watching Michonne come towards him. His entire face lighting up and he leaned against the fence around the animals. Carol looked away and swallowed. Michonne was right. The regret she would have felt beside the heartbreak if Daryl died today would have overwhelmed her. They'd see real quick if dying of a broken heart was possible.

Carol turned on her heel. If Daryl got past her, which was possible if he was in a mood to be alone, then she knew where he'd go. She wasted no time with talking to those who called out to her. She was on a mission. She caught the handle and smiled when it didn't turn in the slightest. Carol whipped her keys out and unlocked the door. When the door didn't budge she growled low in her throat. Looking around quickly making sure no one was around to see what she was about to do…

Carol stepped back and sucked in a breath. Raising her foot she kicked as hard as she could. The telltale sound of a chair falling was loud in the hall. She hurriedly stepped into the room and re-locked it behind her. She grabbed the chair and replaced it under the door for extra security. Carol snorted to herself knowing that Daryl likely put that there for her or Rick.

The sound of water falling was loud but the otherwise silent room was deafening. She stepped around the wall that separated the showers from the lockers. Daryl wasn't visible. She could see the steam and knew where he was. It made her nervous that he was so unaware. That chair falling like it did should have had him already in fight mode.

Making a decision that she knew could go either way she stripped. Her heart was racing but she knew that if ever there was a chance this was it. Daryl could reject her. He could say so many things and in the darkest corner of her mind she was reminded of the things that Ed himself would say. But that wasn't Daryl. She loved him and she knew that he cared for her. But was it the same as she did for him? She felt that it was. She trusted that it was. They were closer to each other than anyone else. She'd watched him rebuff multiple women but always come back to her, like a gravitational pull. They could avoid each other. His eyes always following her and the way his eyes always seemed darker made her believe this wasn't a mistake.

She knew though that if she didn't corner Daryl then he'd never make that move himself. He'd had a rough childhood. He'd the person who should love him the most abuse him. It left scars that weren't visible but more vicious than anything carved into his skin. If she could do anything for him she'd reach into him and take those very marks from him. He was a beautiful soul and deserved so much more.

He didn't turn when her feet slapped along the tiles. He didn't even look when she pulled the curtain back. He just exhaled harshly. Carol swallowed as the water cascaded over his back and down his body. There wasn't the best of light in the showers but what she had made her grateful for even that. Her mouth watered as she followed the water on it's decent. The muscle in his body rolling as he shifted his stance slightly. Her jaw clenched and she finally stepped forward.

Her hand met his side. He sucked in a breath. "Kind of rude, Carol." His voice was rougher than usual.

Carol smiled despite herself. "So sure it was me?"

Daryl snorted. "Who else would kick the fucking door in and barge into the shower on me?"

"I'm sure given the chance a few would." Carol joked.

Daryl grumbled below his breath and she moved closer. The urge to run her hands over his body was hard to resist. She knew he wasn't much for touch unless welcomed. Even with her. He wanted to be aware it was going to happen. Taking that thought and being cautious she didn't push him while he was completely exposed.

"And they'd get a bolt in the ass for their efforts." He retorted.

Carol leaned against the stall next to him. His head was still pressed into the cool tile. He barely rolled his head towards her and she watched as his eyes widened. Her smile turned mischievous and pleased as they scanned down her body hungrily. While he was busy looking her over she took the chance to look him over herself. It was more to see if he was hurt but if her eyes lingered more than was necessary on certain areas who was going to judge her? Daryl...surely not he couldn't peel his eyes away from her thighs.

"Carol?" His accent thickened.

Carol met his eyes. He seemed to be searching for something as he stared into her eyes. Carol tilted her head and smiled at him. When he blinked slowly and a chuckled, the sound rumbling low in his throat, she stepped forward. Hand shooting out she caught him around the throat. He grunted as she pulled him away from the wall. His eyes never left hers as she pulled him into a kiss. She was surprised he was letting her lead.

As quick as the thought came – it was proven wrong. The kiss seemed to snap something in him. He growled and backed her into the stall wall. Carol gasped as the cold tile pressed into her back. His chest pressed into hers as the kiss grew more demanding. Carol's hands were already sliding over his body, mapping every piece of him she'd been denied since she fell in love with him on the farm. With every touch she felt a jolt go through him.

Hands dropped to her hips, sliding down to her thighs before smoothing back up and around to her ass. Carol moaned low in her throat as the kiss broke. Her mouth immediately going to his throat. He was panting and braced himself with one of his hands on the wall. Carol looked up at him and smiled.

He was staring at the wall looking dazed. His face was flushed but when he met her eyes they were clear. They looked wild and like he was trying to get himself under control. She knew this look. It'd been so near the surface so many times. So many times she'd almost had him ready to make a move on his own but he'd always been able to pull back at the last second. Something she refused to allow happen this time. There was no going back. She was tired of limbo.

When his eyes started to clear more and she felt like he was going to step away she moved. Her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked from base to tip. He grunted and his eyes shot down between them. He blew out a breath that sounded a lot like the word fuck. He groaned low in throat before looking at her again. His eyes were swirling with questions and Carol just nodded at him. He stared for a second more all the while she kept stroking his cock. That same pleased feeling pooling low in her belly as she felt him getting harder in her hand.

She cupped his jaw and leaned up kissing him quickly. "We love each other."

"We do." He panted.

Carol tightened her grip on him. His hand slid from her thigh and straight between her legs. Carol sucked in a sharp breath and leaned down towards her. Carol was pressed flat into the shower wall.

"Are you sure about this Carol?" She opened her mouth to respond but he silenced her as his fingers slid along her lips before he circled her clit. "Because if we do this..." He punctuated his point by roughly circling her clit again. Carol cried out sharply and felt her legs start to shake. "there's no going back."

"It's been us for a while now." Carol whispered.

His fingers sunk into her the same time he hoisted her up the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his mouth covered hers. Carol's head was spinning. He was everywhere at once. His mouth sliding down her throat as her head fell back against the tile. She blinked rapidly feeling her orgasm approaching quickly. He was muttering against her throat and she was trying to listen to him but she felt like she was in a tunnel, only catching faint echoes.

When she tightened around his fingers he raised up meeting her eyes. They were that same wild look but no longer caged and controlled. His chest was heaving as he stared at her. He was watching her closely as she fell apart in his arms. It was exhilarating to have him so focused on her, watching something so intimate, and she felt wave after wave pulse through her.

When her breathing slowed down he set her on her feet. Carol stumbled slightly and he spun her. Carol fell against the stall and his hand caught her hip jerking them more up towards him, her back arching. Watching over her shoulder as he looked her over. His eyes briefly shot up to hers and the look their had her tightening and pressing her thighs together.

His hand gripped her ass tightly. His thumb dipping down and sliding along her pussy. "I've admired your ass since I first seen you." He growled.

Carol moaned as his thumb teased her, his words only adding to it. Carol pressed closer to him. His hand briefly left her hip and she felt him lining himself up with her. Not waiting on him she braced herself and snapped her hips back driving him into her completely. He grunted loudly and his hands slapped on the wall on each side of her head. His body looming over hers. He drove his hips up and into her roughly, her feet briefly leaving the ground.

Her eyes rolled slightly at the feeling and she felt a laugh bubbling up. He was so much bigger than Ed. So much more. He fit her like he was made for her. Reaching placed she didn't even know she had.

Despite the strength in his thrust she knew he was holding back. His knuckles were white and his breathing controlled. One of his arms was wrapped around her keeping her steady as he thrust into her. Carol didn't want control. She wanted all of him.

Carol straightened her posture and spun them. His back slapped the wall. He snarled low in his throat as he used the arm wrapped around her to keep her where she was. Carol cried out as his other hand sunk into her short hair. She felt him brace his upper back against the wall more than she seen him. His hips arched up and drove into her mercilessly. One of his hands was cupping her breast and sliding over her stomach, down to her hips before repeating the trip. Catching her hand on the wall next to them for support she pressed back into him. His hips never stopped pistoning into roughly.

When he tore her orgasm from her without warning a scream tore through the air. His hand covered her mouth. He pulled her flush against his own heaving chest. He pulled out but already was lifting her into his arms. Carol clung to him, shaking, and moaned low in her throat as he slid back into.

"Fuck," He groaned. "You're so fucking wet."

Carol nodded drunkenly. "Please." She said. Wrapping her arms around his neck to get closer. "Move. I need you to move."

He kissed her then as he slammed into her. The wet sounds of their skin meeting heard over the sound of the shower. Carol's nails bit harshly into his shoulder trying to hang on as he fucked her against the shower stall. His breathing labored and his body tightening.

Carol kissed down his jaw and to his ear. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of this very thing?"

He groaned, his rhythm picking up, causing him to slam into her harder. His grip on her thighs tightening.

"Since you first showed up at the Quarry." Carol panted. "I would lay there at night with my fingers buried between my thighs with only thoughts of you."

"Fuck!" He barked.

Carol tightened her hold on him as his hips jerked unsteadily and he emptied himself into her. His orgasm triggering her own. He collapsed against her while still supporting her weight and his own. His hands didn't loosen and Carol kissed everywhere she could reach.

When his breathing even out he finally let her down. Carol just readjusted her grip to now have her arms around his waist. His own wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair. He exhaled harshly.

He turned the water off and huffed. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at her. She waited and knew he was trying to get himself together. His eyes looked cleared than usual. Even when he was in a good mood they never really looked as crystal as now.

"I was serious." His voice was hoarse.

"I was too." Carol purred. He raised a brow at her and his eyes shot to her body again before he met her eyes. "About _everything_ I said." Carol said pointedly.

He flushed even more and shook his head. Carol smiled watching. It was amazing how much one man could blush. Even with the pleasant afterglow to his skin she could still see his blush spreading. Her hand shot out and she caught his own.

"We should have done this sooner." Carol said. "We've wasted time."


End file.
